Romance by the River Cam
by AnneAquila
Summary: Maud wanders the winding streets of Cambridge, wallowing in several shades of melancholy after breaking up with her boyfriend of 3 years. A sudden cloudburst promises a dismal evening until someone yanks her into the warmth.


**A/N:** Hey y'all! It's Aquila here - with a sweet extra fluffy MLP oneshot featuring Maud Pie, buttered scones and a romantic rainy night.

Part of my MLP Series - **Gold at the End of the Rainbow.**

**Pairing:** Maud Pie/ Starlight Glimmer

**Prompt:** Maud Star first meeting in a teahouse. I'd like a collage A/U (mostly because I'm suffering in college right now too), but that's up to you. Go crazy, baby! XD

* * *

**Romance by the River Cam**

~ Aquila ~

* * *

The cobbled street was slick with rain, the night sky obscured by thick swathes of cloud. Tendrils of mist seeped into her boots, a damp chill settling on her skin like trailing cold fingers.

Maud shivered.

Her grey wool sweater was the only thing sheltering her from the cold. She rubbed her palms vigorously to get some warmth into them, but only succeeded in chafing her already chapped hands.

Feeling rather sorry for herself, Maud trudged down Drago Street, figure hunched to protect herself from the harsh draughts. She turned left onto Harlequin Lane, gazing despondently at the River Cam. The water looked dark and treacherous, a stark contrast to its usual sprightly blue. The surface was scuffed with waves, the foaming current crashing against the dykes.

Maud leant over the mossy stones, soaking in the spray. The water eddied and swirled below her, pushing back and forth in angry competition. She wished it would take her with it. She would rather drown in the waters of the Cam than drown in the whirlpool of her feelings.

She was contemplating walking down the steps to the stone jetty, when there was a loud peal of thunder. The rain came down in freezing sheets, interspersed with the occasional bout of hail. Before she knew it, Maud was drenched to the bone, the cold hammering into her skin like blunted needles.

'Hey!'

Someone grabbed her hand, pulling her across the street into the warmed interiors of a shop. The door clanged shut behind her.

Maud stared at the girl who had ushered her in from the storm.

She was tall and lanky, dressed in a worn purple sweater littered with holes and ripped jeans. She wore a black apron on top, embroidered with the teahouse's insignia – an 8-pointed star. Her hair was a soft pastel pink, streaked with rebellious stripes of violet. It was held in place with a headscarf that matched her apron. Silver studs glinted in her ears.

The girl smiled.

'Sorry for pulling you in like that. My name's Starlight. Welcome to Twilight's Teahouse!'

Maud took in her surroundings. They walls were paneled with rough oak boards, the floors spread with thick pile rugs. The tables were covered with Flemish linen and Delft vases filled with pink dog blossom. The reception area had big glass cases filled with delectable looking drop scones, biscuits and a wide variety of teacakes. Red drapes were pushed back to reveal a wind lashed view of the riverbank. The delicious scents of baking bread and the earthy aroma of freshly brewed Darjeeling leaves wafted out from the back.

The only thing out of place in the cozy setting was the somewhat unexpected array of plaster busts reposing by the door. She could make out an Aristotle and a Socrates – was that Plato ?

'Recognize any? Twilight likes collecting them. That one is Democritus – oh, and that there, that's my favourite – Schopenhauer. His school of thought is not as well known as the ones of Ancient Greece, but I'm really rather fond of his book – have you heard of it? The World as Will and Idea. The will is identified with ultimate reality, happiness can only be achieved by abnegating the will.'

Starlight grinned and shot her a giddy smile.

'Why don't you sit down? I'll go get a little something to warm us up.'

She left the room through the back door and Maud could soon hear her muffled voice resonating through the wooden panels, accompanied by the clink of crockery.

'Sudden cloudburst out there. Can't say I didn't expect it. The weather's been miserable for days, don't you think?'

Maud didn't say anything. She sat down quietly in a chair and stripped off her damp sweater.

Starlight didn't seem to mind her silence. She laid a tray with a fat teapot filled with steaming water, a leaf strainer, a milk jug, bowls of clotted cream, sugar cubes and a pair of teacups. This was followed by a plate of piping hot sultana scones and a pat of cinnamon butter stamped with a thistle on the side.

Maud stared at the tray, a little overwhelmed.

Starlight grinned at her.

'Twilight's is a proper teahouse, one of the oldest ones in Cambridge. Twi and I spent our entire inheritance renovating this place.' She paused to pour her a cup. 'You look like you could do with some English Breakfast. Sugar?'

'Mmm.'

'Don't talk too much, do you?' Starlight smiled while stirring in the milk. 'That's okay. Had a bad day?'

'You could say that.'

'Want to talk about it?'

Maud sighed. Did she want to talk about it? She looked up at Starlight, her friendly face flushed red from the steam, hair frizzing a little at the ends.

She decided she did.

'Bad breakup.'

'Ah. I see.'

There was a pregnant pause, as though Starlight was waiting for her to go on.

Maud sighed.

'I should've seen it coming, to be honest. I've been spending way too much time in college. Field trips, electives, projects… my work's always taken up a lot of my time. It came to a point when I just didn't have any left for him.' Maud gazed at the whipping waves. 'Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though.'

Starlight's eyes filled with pity. She reached out to take her hand, entwining their fingers.

'I'm sorry. It must be hard to come to terms with.'

Maud let herself drown in memories of her relationship with Mud Briar, the introverted dendrology student she'd fallen for. She remembered the wonderful dates they had used to go on in Kew Gardens, spending hours upon hours scrabbling around in the rockeries and the Temperate House. She remembered the ice cream sundae they had once shared, getting wet in the rain on a park bench. She remembered the documentaries they had seen together, the long walks in woods admiring the autumn foliage.

She said nothing as she slipped her chilled fingers around her teacup. She didn't have to agree. Her silence was enough.

Starlight slathered a scone with some butter, pressing the greasy treat into Maud's hands. She was determined to distract her from her sad thoughts. 'You study at Cambridge, right? What're you learning?'

'Geology. Environmental sciences. You?'

'Philosophy.' Starlight coughed, embarrassed. 'Sounds a bit silly, yeah?'

Maud gave a hint of a smile.

'Explains the Plato and all the rest.'

Starlight giggled.

'It looks a little weird, doesn't it? Out of place. Twilight – that's my best bud – she thinks it gives the place charm. I mean, she would think so. Studying world history has made her a little wacky. Not that she wasn't wacky enough before. She gets these ideas that she's a real art aficionado, just because she did a short course on the Renaissance. One course. But despite everything, I appreciate the gesture, you know? She was the only person who supported my decision to study philosophy after junior college. And 'sides, I like looking at them from time to time. They're almost like my best friends now.'

She paused, out of breath, before taking a large swig of what looked like barley tea. She leant back in her seat, surveying Maud over the rim of her mug, eyes shining with satisfaction.

'I've heard about you, you know. Everyone says you're a real clever clogs. You're in your third year, aren't you? You came in with a full scholarship. I even heard you started a geography club!'

Maud blushed faintly, suddenly finding her currant scone rather interesting.

'You know who I am?'

'Of course! Who doesn't? I've been to your lectures at the Royal Society; your presentation on Scotland's topographical features was really fascinating. And I loved reading your research paper on pre-Cambrian granite shields and cordilleran folds - ' Starlight blushed even harder than her, cheeks aflame with angry red blotches. 'I should probably stop talking now.'

Maud stared at her, a little shocked.

'You came to my lectures?'

Maud remembered a vaguely empty auditorium. Very few people bothered to come to her lectures at the Royal Geographical Society.

'It's not your fault people don't appreciate geology. I personally think it's a very enriching subject.'

The hollow feeling in Maud's heart eased up a little.

'Starlight?'

Starlight gazed at her, fingers trembling in their shared hold. Her turquoise eyes glowed with passion.

'Yeah?'

'I…I have a field trip coming up…sometime next week. We're going to search for Baltic Amber and study the extent of weathering and sea erosion down the coast. Would you…would you like to come with me?'

Starlight beamed.

'I'd love to! – that is, if you'd have me.'

Maud felt a smile creep up on her face. It had stopped raining outside.

Maybe things were looking up after all.

'Consider it a date.'

* * *

**A/N:** Bit for your thoughts? Read and Review! I'd love to get prompts from you guys too - just drop in a pairing and a prompt. A/Us are very welcome!


End file.
